Gender Switch
by Boxenofdonuts
Summary: Sequel to Body Switch. After a certain predicament in which Eren and Levi switched bodies, Eren woke up after one of the serums didn't work, though, finding himself as a.. she. Eren's going to have to put up with a number of things- A flustered Horseface, a confused sister, and an overprotective Corporal.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. This is a sequel to Body Switch, alright? Great, fantabulous. ouo)

Eren jumped out of the bed he-she-was previously occupying, her body heat leaving with it. Levi stared at her, bewildered. First a body switch, and now Eren was a girl?

Deep down, though, Levi couldn't help but admit that she looked adorable. Eren was obviously more feminine, but her figure was petite, and she was shorter. This still didn't help Levi, though, because they simply matched height, seeing eye-to-eye, literally.

Her face became flushed, out of worry and slight excitement as she realized what had happened to her. It became clear to Levi that she finally processed the current situation, and he could see the thought, 'This is because of Hanji, isn't it?' in her confused turquoise eyes.

"Oh, this makes sense." A lovely melody of a voice protruded from her mouth. Levi sighed.

"You sound like you're okay with this." Levi deadpanned, as if to knock some sense into the other. Who knew what Eren was capable of when _he _was a _she._

In the least, he would most likely be able to get away with almost anything. His-_her _- level of cute-ness rivaled Christa, surprisingly.

"Of course I'm not okay with this!" Eren screeched after a moment of silence. Levi winced at this.

"You're going to lose your voice if you keep that up." Levi sighed again and crossed his arms.

"It's not even my voice! What on earth is this?! What in the name of titans was in that vial _exactly_?!" Eren was gripping at her hair, as if she were about to tear it out right then and there.

"Eren, calm down-." Levi started, but was cut off.

"I am NOT going to calm down! Look what she's done to me! She's been causing so many problems about this lately, and I haven't even had a full day to grow accustomed to my regular body!" Eren ranted, panting out of rage.

"Eren."

"What?!" She questioned, voice full of bitter animosity toward his luck in the past few weeks.

"Shut up." He narrowed his silver eyes at the other, who seemed to shy away for a moment. Levi didn't really want to scare her, but if he wanted to knock some sense into the utterly confused now-female, he was going to have to make her realize that she'll need to assess the situation better than how she was currently.

Eren huffed, but didn't open her mouth after that.

"Take deep breaths." He commanded, to which she hesitantly complied.

"Better?" He asked her, after he felt she'd taken enough. She seemed to calm down considerably, but anger still raged on in her bright eyes. The brunette merely nodded.

"Alright. First off, you're going to need some smaller clothing. Do you think one of your weird friends might have some to spare?" Eren stared at the floor for a moment, biting on her lip nervously.

This did not go unnoticed by Levi, whom merely watched the little motion before she spoke again.

"Mikasa, maybe."

"Good. Now go find her. I'm going to have a little... _talk _with Hanji." With his last three words dripping with as much venom as anyone could add to them, he left, climbing the stairs to head to Hanji's without stopping for anything.

Or anyone, unless it was Erwin or Eren.

Eren sighed, wanting oh so badly to flop onto the bed and wake up from a dream, because he-she, she reminded herself, wished that she was merely dreaming.

Sadly, nothing in the universe would provide her the bliss of waking up from any dream.

This was _stressful,_ she concluded as she rubbed the side of her face tiredly, letting out a groan before heading upstairs herself.

She walked. Through the halls, forgetting about her current appearance of baggy clothing and long, soft and silky hair.

Eren looked out one of the windows, concluding by the way the sun was setting that it was dinnertime.

Meaning Mikasa would be in the dinner hall.

Meaning that Armin would be there too.

Meaning that everyone else would be there.

Meaning that everyone would see Eren's current predicament.

She wanted to punch someone. Really badly.

Rosy lips parted as a few soft mumbles emanated from them; "Where's that horseface when I need him?"

She'd finally arrived, turquoise orbs studying the double door to the dining hall, until she entered with a deep, hesitant breath.

It was noisy in the hall. She nearly chuckled as she recalled when Levi was occupying her body-when he was male, of course, but she was in his body-and Levi stabbed someone's hand.

Good times, yes, good times indeed.

She stepped in, catching a few people's attention as she walked past. She could feel their questioning gazes on her, but ignored it as she made her way to Mikasa, who didn't notice her at first.

Once Eren finally arrived, she waited a moment, to choose the right words, and caught Mikasa's attention with a, "Mikasa? I need your help."

Mikasa turned her attention away from her food, and from Armin who's view was blocked by someone standing in Eren's way.

The ebony-haired female's matching dark eyes widened as she dropped the bread she was eating. She held the other's green gaze, which she only recognized from one person, and one person only.

"Eren...?" Her voice was soft and disbelieving.

The other female, who wasn't sure how to explain everything to her, nodded sheepishly.

"Mikasa? What's the matter?" The two heard Armin question, and the soldier standing in his line of sight walked away, revealing Eren.

Armin's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "E..E-eren!?" His chair clattered noisly against the floor as he abruptly stood up, slamming his hands on the table, and a soft blush flitting across his cheeks.

Unfortunately, this caught many people's attention as they all stared at her.

It went silent. Painfully so, before a loud, questioning cry came from one person, and it spread across the room. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a thousand questions getting thrown at her.

"Everyone, shut up!" Eren had gotten tired of the questions that she was getting bombarded with. The room went deathly quiet again.

She took a deep breath. "Hanji had a few serums she wanted to test on me, since if it were deadly, anyone else wouldn't recover quickly. The last one didn't do anything, but now, I guess it did."

It was quiet for a moment, before she added, "$hit tasted nasty, by the way."

This caused a quiet chuckle from Armin. Eren smiled at him, and he became flustered again.

"By the way, where's Horseface?" She questioned, realizing the room had been missing that single individual.

She received a few shrugs and nothing more. Eren sighed. "Anyway, Mikasa, do you have any spare clothing?"

Surprisingly very understanding of the other, Mikasa slid her food over to Sasha, who happily obliged, and beckoned Eren with a nod of her head out of the dining hall.

The other followed without hesitance to her room. Once they arrived, Mikasa pulled out a lilac shirt and a pair of capris, something meant for warm days, but she figured it was one of the best thing for Eren right now. Also, a bra and some panties.

"Don't get picky now, Eren." She commented, noticing Eren's expression toward the lilac shirt, and the women's underwear. "It's necessary."

Eren looked sickened, before clearing her throat, and nodding.

Without another word, Mikasa left the room for Eren to change.

A few more moments, Eren emerged, but wasn't quite done yet.

"How... do I put... this thing... on?!" She asked, clearly struggling with the bra, the lilac shirt between her teeth.

Levi, who had been heading down the hallway to check on Eren, reached her first and hooked it for her. That's extremely awkward.

"Oh." She said, before turning around. Levi snatched the lilac shirt she had been between her teeth and shoved it over her head.

"Levi, I know how to put on a shirt." Eren complained, while Mikasa cracked a small, endearing smile at the scene in front of her. Levi didn't seem to care about anything that was going on, considering he hooked the bra without batting an eyelash. It looked like Levi knew what he was doing, as if he were taking care of a kid.

"I'll leave you two, then." She said with a monotone voice, but underlying it a tone of clear happiness.

"Your hair is a f#cking nest. Were you even planning on brushing it? Probably not, because you're one of the messiest people I know." Lord Ravioli didn't give her another moment to speak before he dragged her down the hallway, to her bedroom.

Eren sat down in the chair at her dresser, as Levi demanded on the way down. He'd rummaged through the dresser until he found a brush, and something to tie her hair with.

Despite her protests, saying, 'I can do this myself, don't treat me like a child.', Levi ignored her as he ran it through her tresses carefully.

After, he parted some hair, leaving the bottom half down as he expertly twisted it into a small bun, and tied it. It fit her look perfectly.

"We're going to go see Hanji." Levi stated, going up the stairs. Eren followed behind.

"What the was the use of doing my hair for?" She questioned, an annoyed tone lacing her words as she reached up to feel the bun.

"Your hair looked like a pigsty, and I couldn't put up with that." The other replied, heading down the hall to Hanji's once again.

"She has a proper explanation, I suppose?" Eren didn't need an answer for that, though. She didn't pay attention to anyone, but secretly wished that she wouldn't have to see Horseface before she was turned back.

And right then, she had the worst luck in the world as she heard a familiar voice say, "Wow... wait, Eren?!"

Turning to meet a flustered Jean, she knew she was in some serious business.

She wouldn't hear the end of this.

(WELL GOLLY GEE WHIZ.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me. ouo Sorry for not updating this for... a million years and a half. It's just... radda.)

Hanji told Levi and Eren about the process through which Eren had to go through. All in all, this would take twice as much time to fix than the body switch situation.

Said three were sitting in the same room.

Silently.

Which was a first, considering.

Levi had brought Eren to Hanji, wordlessly, but seemingly to ask something about Eren.

That, or complain.

But the air was thick, full of tension which couldn't even be cut through with a knife. Levi was glaring daggers at Hanji, Hanji staring longingly at Eren (because this is the second best experiment, and everything turned out better than expected), and Eren at Levi (a soft gaze, in hopes their minds would be forever connected so she could calm him down ((yeah it sounds sweet right now but she'll use this to her advantage.)))

All in all, it was slightly awkward.

Until one of the three cleared their throat, causing the other two to nearly jump out of their skins.

Levi pulled his balled up fist away from his mouth after doing the action, turning his gaze to Eren, who smiled brightly in return.

Wordlessly, he held a hand up, as if to sheild his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She shrieked, offended.

"Your expression is way too sunny considering the situation. Scratch that last part; way too sunny." He noted, apathetically.

"Excuse me." She crossed her arms, and glared at the floor.

"You're excused." Levi replied, doing the same, and turning his attention back to Hanji.

"Fix her." The raven stated plainly, to which Hanji didn't take lightly.

"Levi, these things can't just 'be fixed' with a blink of an eye. I have to figure out what I put in the liquid, and then I have to-"

"Whatever, four eyes. Whatever you need to do, fix it."

"Why? This way, you guys can have childr-." She was cut off by the other, "It makes things unbearably awkward. I say one thing to her, and she takes it differently. Fix. Her."

"When did this start?"

"About two days ago."

Hanji wondered for a moment, doing some mental math. "I get it now... I get it. Yeah."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!" (Ahaaaaah.)

"Sure you're not. Well?"

"Levi, it's been a month exactly since she's turned into a girl. You know what that means, right?" Hanji questioned, but merely recieved a blank stare in response.

"Eren's going through her menstrual cycle currently, so it's most likely that she's currently suffering through menstrual cramps-."

"I have no idea what that means."

"She's on her period, Levi."

"..." Levi gave a blank stare toward Eren, who shifted nervously. He looked back. "Does that mean she's pregnant or something?"

"Oh my God, Levi." Hanji facepalmed. "Just the opposite."

"Corporal, even I knew what the menstrual cycle was."

"Why." It came more as a statement than a question.

"I have a sister. If she's scary now, wait until you see her after a month." Eren shivered.

"I've seen her longer than a month. I've had enough of her the first day I met her." He stated.

"She's not that bad, Levi."

"I hate her."

"She's not that bad."

"Tch." Levi gave as a response this time, to which Eren sighed, stood up, and walked out with a huff.

"Never disown the family, Levi."

"Shut up."

(Short crappy chapter. I'm sorry.)


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Thank you for being patient, and I love you all. ;u;)

Eren walked down the halls, ignoring the glances she kept recieving-incredulous, most of them were-as she made her way to the dungeon.

Whether she was female or not didn't change where she slept.

Another week had passed, yay. It was over, and she was more than happy when it was. (You know what I mean. eue)

Flopping onto her bed with a sigh, she buried her face into her pillow. She took a deep breath before groaning a bit too loudly. Her voice that wasn't even technically hers bounced off the cold stone walls.

No one was here to listen though, so she was fine. She turned her head to glance with turquouise eyes no one could read as she took in the sight of the chains that held her in there for so, so very long.

Eren closed her eyes as she recalled how she felt at the time. Of course, she was male then.

And she wasn't sure if she'd even ever get out. Whether Erwin promised to get her out or not, she had her doubts.

The brunette wondered if she'd be stuck in there forever. A small smile made it's way onto her tanned face as the feeling of relief washed over her. She wasn't stuck in here; she was rarely locked up anymore.

It was really worth getting kicked in the face, now wasn't it, Eren? She asked herself, realizing that the little scene was just a small price to pay for slight freedom.

In her situation, she could barely call it freedom, but it was better than being locked away for the rest of her life, like a monster.

That, or being dissected. She shivered at the thought, sitting back up on her bed when footsteps made their way down her stairs.

Green eyes met light brown as Hanji offered the other a big smile. "Eren, can you come with me? There's something I wanna try."

"I don't like the sound of that." She fidgeted, eyebrows furrowing in hesitance as Hanji made her way to Eren's bed, and grabbing her hand. Leading her out, she spoke words of reassurance.

"Don't worry about it, Eren! I'm not gonna make you take any more serums. That is, until you've turned back." The latter sighed.

"Riiight... so, um, what are we doing?" Eren wasn't sure if she was ready for the answer, but she'd at least like to know if it would kill her.

"You're going to turn into a titan." Was all Hanji provided as they made their way outside. She was met with a few people from the 104th, and Levi. Weapons were drawn, but it didn't appear that Levi was ready to use them at any time by his stance. He wasn't tense, so that was a plus for her.

She followed across the field willingly now. "This is gonna go the same way it did when we had you turn the first time, except you're not going to have a late reaction, and we know that you're not going to lose control." Eren merely nodded, stepping away from the others.

The brunette closed her eyes as she thought of something to focus on. Once she got it, she held her hand up, but hesitated. 'What if it doesn't work?'

She shook her head, earning a few questioning looks from others. Levi's voice finally penetrated the air. "Just do something already, brat."

Out of surprise, Eren bit her hand, which she had previously held to her mouth, and her mouth was lingering over it.

She stared at it as blood trickled down.

"Why didn't it work?" Questioned Hanji, who seemed a little disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't do that on purpose." Eren sighed, before gathering herself, pushing the fear of letting others down as the fire of determination shone in her eyes.

Without biting, a flash of lightning struck. The others stepped back, sheilding their eyes from the light, then the steam.

Standing there, a 15 meter titan. Though, this wasn't the normal titan form, of course. This one had long black hair, slightly past it's shoulders, feminine curves, and a more lady-like face. It's roar even sounded slightly more like a woman's, but it was terrifying and powerful nonetheless.

Hanji gave a squeal of happiness. "Eren! Ereeeen! Eren!" She yelled in excitement, trying to get the other's attention. "Can you hear me?"

She recieved a nod from the titan in response. "AWESOME! Now, drop your hand!"

Eren kneeled down, placing her hand on the ground, palm up. Hanji wasted no time getting on it.

"What the he11 are you doing?" Levi questioned at last, voice hinting that he'd had enough of Hanji's 'lunatic' actions.

"JUST LET ME DO THIS! Eren, lift me up to your shoulder!" She shouted, and in response, Eren did exactly that. Hanji hopped off of the other's palm, feeling the skin on her face. "HOOOOT! SUCCESS! Good job Eren! Uh... Eren?" The scientist realized that the other started growling, and Eren let out a roar before swatting at Hanji.

She jumped down, using her maneuver gear to get away just before she was squashed. Without a second of hesitation, Hanji called down to Levi. "LEVI!"

"Tch." She recieved as a response as the other made his way to the nape of Eren's neck effortlessly. With two clean cuts, Eren was exposed, and he wasted no time getting her out. Eren had passed out by then.

"You're such a moron." He stated to Eren before slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Looks like someone's getting chained up tonight." He muttered, making his way inside.

"OOOH~" He heard from Hanji, and then, he realized what he'd said.

"You know what I mean, you sh!tty four eyes." Levi yelled loud enough for her to hear before putting Eren to bed. He stared at her for a moment after chaining her up.

The ravenette looked to the doorway to make sure no one would come in, before bending down and leaving a small kiss on the other's forehead, and mumbling an affectionate, "Brat."

He locked the cell door, and with one last apathetic glance, he went back upstairs to tend to his duties.

(HAH! DUTIES. IT SOUNDS LIKE DOOTIES. I'm so sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo I really need to come up with a schedule to which days I update, cause I have like... 3 different ongoing fanfictions, and I don't prefer to update random days. I WOULD WRITE SMUT EXCEPT I CAN'T WRITE SO. If anyone wanted to write a chapter for that, feel free, I would credit. ono But no one has do. I'll stop rambling.)

Today wasn't a good day for Eren.

Scratch that. No day recently-in the past few months maybe-have been good days for Eren, because life likes to bite her in the butt.

Eren should have seen it coming, ranging from the devious glances, to the calculating stares.

She'd tried to play them off as stares due to her current situation, that people just couldn't get over the fact that she had completely changed to a whole other gender within one night.

Which was both a mystery and a miracle in itself, but not quite to her. Needless to say, acting oblivious to anything, no matter gender, wasn't the best idea.

She had been walking down the hallways, minding her own business (who else's business was she to mind?) when she found herself pulled into a room, of which were filled with a few hushed whispers as she was bound and gagged.

To be honest with herself, Eren thought this might happen once or twice, though it seemed ridiculous at the time.

Yes. Today was a horrifying day, she decided before giving a muffled scream.

Corporal Levi had been strolling through the halls, documents in hand as he inspected them on the way to Erwin's office. He stopped when he heard shuffling in the room nearby, and a few muffled cries and pleas which sounded to be begging for help. Suspiciously, the cries sounded like they belonged to a certain brat he knew. A slight wave of nervousness came and passes as he realized that Eren was in danger because of the soldiers here, now that she could be slightly taken more advantage of.

Not because of her gender, but for the fact that she managed to injure herself during training a few days earlier.

After the thought had passed, he didn't waste another second swiftly making his way to the door and kicking it down with one forceful blow.

And there she was, bound and gagged, whom exactly he'd expected.

In a dress.

Levi stared blankly, cold silver eyes emotionless as he took in the sight of Eren, donning a flowing green dress, the corset to it was green with gold strings crossing together. The skirt, was parted with a twisted gold design, and was attatched in a way that looked like an upside-down flower. Levi is obviously a poet; the last sentence totally gave that away.

Her captors, Hanji, and Petra, as well as some of the females from the 104th squad, were holding up various things, frozen in place at the sight of the corporal.

He took the opportunity to examine his dear-no, no dear, stop Levi-Eren. Now, for her hair, he had no clue how they did it, but they curled it. A gold flower had pinned a stray lock of hair to the side. All in all she looked stunning.

But the expression on her face ruined some of it.

If looks could kill, every titan-and maybe even human-would be wiped from this earth. Eren's brows were furrowed together, cheeks flushed from humiliation and anger, and her nose was scrunched up as well, like she was constipated. Again, Levi is a poet.

"Why." It was more of a statement than a question, Hanji observed.

"Come on, Levi. Don't be a sour puss, she looks adorable. You can't tell me she doesn't." Hanji pouted.

"She doesn't look like she likes it. It's obvious you forced her."

"How can you tell?"

"She's bound and gagged. Don't play dumb, you stupid four-eyes." He deadpanned, turning to shoot her an apathetic expression.

Petra took off the gag, and Eren was about to unleash a string of curses when she was interrupted by Ymir pinching her ear. While her attention was turned over there, Christa applied a layer of bright red lipstick to the brunette's already-rosy lips. Levi noted the color that was brushed over her eyelids, a yellow that brought out her turquoise eyes, in a sense.

"Was it really necessary to kidnap her, Hanji? You realize that you have work to do, as well as everyone else here. I should make you scrub every inch of this place." Levi threatened toward the cadets. Most of them froze at that, slightly stepping away from Eren, who made her way over to Levi. To everyone's dismay, she was walking like a baby calf.

"What the f#ck." Yet again, another statement.

"I can't walk in these shoes. Or this dress. Or even this makeup. She turned her face in an attempt to wipe off the makeup on her shoulder.

Of which Hanji would have none of, it was clear to see as she grabbed Eren's head and kept it in place firmly, though she acted as if she wasn't. "So, Levi, you can go now, if you want. I mean, there's really nothing for you to get upset about here, for this room is still spotless. Even Eren is spotless."

"Oh, I'll leave." His tone was threatening, once again. "I just left something important in here." Levi crossed his arms.

"Oh? What?" The grin never left her face until Levi slapped her hands away and slung Eren over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Levi, Levi! Wait! We're not done yet!"

"Yes, you are. It would be a shame if the soldiers assaulted her for this. Go play dress up yourselves."

"But it won't be the same!"

The ravenette was nearly at Erwins office when he gave his response: "Tch." Before opening the door and shutting it again.

Erwin didn't even blink as Levi set a dolled-up Eren down in his office, then making his way over to his desk to discuss something, as if he hadn't even put her in there.

And Eren sat there, waiting patiently for him to finish and leave with her.

(NOTHING TO ASSUME HERE. -Coughing fit- Part 1 of two. I'm not letting Eren get away from this one without being seen by certain people. I'm evil. ouo)


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. I'm running out of ideas. .)

The brunette tapped her finger on the table she was sitting at, food untouched. She appeared to be staring off into space, turquoise eyes focused on something they weren't even aware of, and wouldn't be until she would snap out of her dazed reverie.

She thought. And thought and thought. Though she did, this also meant she wasn't paying attention.

Especially not to someone who was staring at her.

And someone was staring at that someone, daggers to be precise. If looks could kill, there would be a dead horse in the dining hall, dead at the feet of the short ravioli Corporal.

"Eren?" A timid voice came from in front of her, as Armin waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you feeling okay? You seemed kind of lost for a moment there."

She blinked, rubbing her eyes and trying to get rid of the afterimage she found was to be the wall to the right. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.. thinking. Isn't this kind of crazy?" Her eyebrows knit together as confusion about her current situation overwhelmed her.

"What do you mean? About being a girl?" Armin asked, before he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah. I mean... how does that even happen? What could the serum possibly have in it that could possibly take a way my... man parts, and just.. everything, in one night? How does one even grow hair in that short amount of time? This should be phyiscially impossible, in my opinion."

"No one knows, I suppose. I'm going to take my best guess and bet that this hasn't even come close to happening to anyone else before." Armin shrugged, before setting his eating untensil down and putting a hand on his chin, eyes furrowing in thought. "Maybe somehow, the chromosomes switched out, turning you from an XX to and XY. You'd better feel lucky that the X didn't come in, yet the Y stay, because you'd probably be even more confused now. If you happened to be an XXY, _that's _when things would have gotten crazy."

"Armin."

"Yeah?"

"I did not understand a single word you said." Eren deadpanned, staring her blond friend down. He gave a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have expected you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" To this complaint, she recieved a chuckle. She sighed before chuckling as well.

"So, Eren. It seems you're a girl now. How are you going to fight titans?" Eren's eye twitched at the sound of a new voice next to her, yet all to familiar, much to her displeasure.

"Wow, yeah, tell me more about it. It's not like I'm _me _or anything, and can't, for the life of me, tell what gender I am, _Jean._" She drew her voice out with his name, though, lacing it with venom. To which, to her delight, caused him to flinch.

"You don't need to be so rude about it." He frowned, to which she snorted.

"So rude? I wouldn't need to be rude if Captain Obvious didn't decide to mosey on over here and stick his horse nose in my business!" Her voice was just below a shout, causing a few others in the hall to stare at her.

"Horse nose? Calm down, caterpillar brows. I just wanted to strike up a normal conversation, but you went off being a jerk-." He was cut off by an angered voice.

"Says the person who asks how I'm going to fight titans as a girl!" She stood up, and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him so close they were nose-to-nose. Eren could hear the scraping of a chair, which the Corporal was occupying, but paid it no heed as she whispered out her words, cold and dangerous. "If Mikasa can score higher than you in three years," she seethed, "then I can handle a simple little titan. Don't take me for weak, Jean. I'm no different, and I'm still more mature than you are. Leave your sexist thoughts to yourself, and leave. Me. Alone." She spat out the last word, and shoved him away, before walking out of the dining hall. Corporal Levi made haste to trail after her, no doubt to scold her for nearly starting a fight between her and someone else.

It's not quite a fight unless fists are involved, right?

Jean cursed to himself. That wasn't what he'd meant. He meant that the other would need to re-fit the maneuver gear. And get new clothing, since she couldn't use Mikasa's forever, right? It would take a while before she could train properly, and as far as he knew, Eren came 5th out of 10 because of strength and the will to fight to humanity, running on determination instead of talent.

He slightly regret what he said. Though, he reprimanded himself mentally, for he never cared before that.

The two-toned-hair'd male didn't admit anything to himself, but he admired Eren for his-her... everything. Passion, bravery, courage, ability to cheer people up, to give them hope, her hair, her eyes, her smooth, tanned skin... He felt his mouth watering, and for the life of him, couldn't figure out why his face felt heated.

He didn't like Eren, no, not in that way. That idiot.

"Eren." A strong, strict voice called her name.

"... What." It was more of a demand to know what he could possibly want from her instead of asking what he required.

"You overdid it."

"He started it!" She complained, before pursing her lips and turning away for speaking out of line, to a superior no less. Levi scowled at the other, but he does that all the time.

"Acting like a 6 year old didn't work back then, I assume. It's not going to work now. You should probably apologize for your actions."

"But Corporal..." She started, voice disheartened. Levi almost felt something to the tone.

Almost. "Eren, this is an order. Apologize to Kirschtein."

"... Yes, sir." Now, she sounded.. disappointed. Eren turned away to head back, soft chestnut tresses swishing every so slightly with every stiff step she took. Resisting the urge to reach out to her, Levi merely stood and watched her. She would probably hate him a little for this, but he felt she wasn't as mature as she needed to be. Mature, yes, but still.

Maybe the horse-faced cadet had started it, but it takes a better man to end it and apologize.

She would thank him for this in the future, he was sure of this.

"What."

"I said, I'm sorry. I spoke out of line, and I misunderstood. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Her face was slightly flustered, turning her gaze elsewhere, as to re-direct her shame. It was obvious to the other male that she was embarassed for having to apologize.

"Oh, uh," Jean started, stammering, and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's okay, I mean, I guess I shouldn't have said it the way I did. Sorry about that."

"Are we okay then?" She looked up at him, looking him in the eye, while blushing.

'_Oh God she's adorable..'_ He thought to himself, before nodded dumbly, mouth open. She gave a soft smile to him, though, he couldn't tell it was forced.

"Great. Thanks." With that, she turned away to head back to her room. He lifted a hand to reach out to her, but no words could come out of his mouth.

Jean retracted his hand to cover his mouth, blushing now. '_What has Eren done to me?_' He asked himself.

"Eren." Levi called her name, while making his way down the stairs to her room, the light of a candle lighting the way. Recieving no response, he carried on down.

"Eren, I know you're in here."

"No, I'm not." He heard a muffle reply, and knew her face was buried in a pillow. He set the candle on a dresser they put in the dungeon room, next to the one she'd lit.

Levi sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms and legs. It was silent for a moment, before he let out a sigh.

"At least tell me you apologized."

"You wouldn't have been happy if I didn't." Her voice was forlorn. But this was necessary.

"Would you rather have been the child and let him apologize, or be the adult and apologize yourself?"

There was a moment of silence. "I guess... I'd rather be the adult.." She replied slowly.

"In which, for this case, you were. And... I guess.. uh... I'm proud of you?" He drew out, slower than what she'd said.

Awkward praise, but she turned her head from her pillow to look him dead in the eye, eyes glimmering with happiness from the compliment.

"... Thank you, Corporal." She offered a small, genuine smile for him. And he found himself smiling in the slightest bit as well.

".. Hm." Was his response before he stood up. "You should rest." He directed toward her, and she nodded. She'd already taken off her maneuver gear, and put on her pajamas. Sliding under the covers, she sank into the bed that wasn't comfortable, but enough as she felt herself drifting off immediately.

"Goodnight, Corporal." She said drowsily, before falling asleep.

But just before she had, she felt a pair of warm lips on her forehead, before she heard a soft, "Goodnight, Eren."

(AASGH)


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ^^ Sorry this is late. I didn't have any clue what I was going to write about. So, like I do with all my other chapters, I'm going to pull this one out of thin air. ;u;)

Eren lay in her bed, once again. Staring at the ceiling of her dreary dungeon, lit only by a small flame from a candle. Nothing to do, and no one to deal with. She was torn between satisfied and far from.

Her eyes trailed from the ceiling, down the wall, to the small table that the small object from which light emitted, watching it flicker as if an imaginary wind or the phantom of maybe one of the long-dead soldiers was beckoning said flame toward them. Millions of thoughts ran through her head; this wasn't unusual at all, being the very creative person she was.

All of a sudden, the flickering increased greatly for a fraction of a second, indicating that she wasn't alone anymore. She glanced over to the doorway, from where Jean was standing, looking a little flustered.

Eren sighed audibly, unwilling to be torn away from her silent yet deafening day-dreams and peace. Nevertheless, at one point or another, she would have to come back to reality and face responsibility.

But not for the life of her could she tell when exactly Jean became her responsibility as well.

"What do you need, Jean?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Uh, well, I, uh..." The male with two-tone hair sputtered, and she glared at him, almost incredulously.

"Did you seriously come down here to mutter random nonsense at me? Or are you mocking me? Because I'm not like that." In the depths of her mind, she wished that her annoyed tone of voice would cause the other male to run off.

'No such luck,' She thought as he stepped forward.

"No, that's.. that's not it, I just..." He trailed off, standing there and avoiding eye contact.

Sighing once again, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up so she could walk over to Jean. The brunette placed a hand on his forehead, and another on her own, a trick taught by her mother to find out if someone's running a fever or not.

Due to the cold air of the basement, she had chilled a little, so she was hoping it was acceptable.

"Jesus, Jean, you're burning up. Do you feel okay? Do you feel nauseous? Maybe a headache?" Eren questioned, one after another, and he took a step back, turning a darker shade of pink.

"I'm-." He was cut off by Eren ushering him out, grabbing his hand and leading him back to his room.

"Eren, I-." Jean had started again, and she shook her head.

"Wait here, I'll go find some medicine." With that, she was out the door.

Eren had no clue when she'd attained motherly instincts, but she was going to make Jean better, whether she hated him or not.

Besides, she didn't feel pure animosity toward the horse-faced male. His cocky, pompous attitude was what got her blood running from anger previously, though, it seemed that it's faded, since Marco...

Well, she didn't like to be reminded.

Once she found medicine for his nausea, she made tea while she was at it.

'Peppermint,' Eren mused to herself, before going back with the tea and medicine on a tray.

"Jean, I'm coming in, whether you want me to or not. You better not be jacking off or something." She kicked the door in gently, for she'd never closed it previously. He was still there, flush still on his face.

"Eren, listen to me-." He tried again, but Eren shoved the medicine in his mouth, handing him the teacup. "Drink up."

The other frowned a little, but obeyed. After he finished, he opened his mouth to speak again, but Eren spoke first.

"I'm going to grab a cloth and some cold water. Lay down, and don't sit up to quickly, no matter what." She left, but poked her head in to add on to her words. "Unless there's a titan attack. Then you can get up as fast as you'd like." With that, she was gone. For now.

-Jean ouo-

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jean slipped a hand down the side of his rosy face.

He wanted to give something to her, but she was cutting him off.

Not to mention he wasn't running a fever at all, he's always been just a little... how might one say it, shy in some situations?

He could practically hear the mocking voice of Eren saying otherwise.

The amber-eyed male lay down, sprawling his arms out and staring at the ceiling. "I give up." He mumbled to himself, before realizing one thing: Eren was taking care of him. Eren was nursing him.

Call it adding fuel to the flames, no?

When Eren returned, she made a weird expression. "That's weird... your fever seems to be fluctuating rapidly. That's not normal. Or at least, in some people. Does that happen when you get sick?"

"Uh.. yeah, yeah, uh, it does." He let out after a long pause, lost in the depths of those lovely turquoise eyes.

"Huh. Tell me if you feel worse." The brunette turned to wring out a cloth, before folding it neatly and laying it across Jean's forehead.

"So, what did you need me for?" She asked, reminding him of why he went into her room in the first place.

"Uh, it... I needed help, I, uh, guess, because I d-didn't feel well, and your f-father was a doctor, so..." He'd managed to come up with a good excuse.

Good job, Jean.

Good job.

"Oh, I see. You could have just said so when you came in." She shrugged.

"You're being surprisingly tolerant about this." Jean pointed out, and she stared at him blankly, before letting a small lovely smile grow on her features as she looked down at her hands, a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Well, despite the fact that she's really strong and all, there were a few times when my father was out on a house call, and my mother elsewhere, Mikasa would get a fever, and no one else besides me was there to take care of her. It happened rarely, but happened nonetheless. My father taught me how to care for someone in a situation like that, so it's nothing new. Oh, and Armin sometimes as well." Eren explained, and Jean paid close attention to every word she said.

Or at least as much as he could while he was taking in her beauty.

'I wonder how she went from that hot-headed crybaby to.. to...' Jean thought to himself, looking at the floor.

"How are you feeling?" She asked all of a sudden, catching him off guard.

"Uh, yeah." He said, unprepared to answer, and nearly smacked his forehead because of it.

"... Jean." She stated his name so bluntly, it caused him to flinch. Someone's been spending too much time around the Corporal.

"... What is it, Eren?" He asked, as if he hadn't messed up.

"I asked how you were feeling, not if you were feeling better." Eren pointed out, the same incredulous look on her face like the one from earlier.

"I mean, I feel, uh, better. Fine. I do, yeah." He started rambling, and felt like an idiot.

"Calm down, Jean, I'm not going to bite your head off." She sighed, as if she were dealing with a troublesome child.

"I know." He replied timidly.

"Then don't act like it." She stood up, brushing off invisible dust from her white pants, which fit her perfectly, despite the fact that they weren't even hers, but Mikasa's.

"Tell me if you need anything else, okay?" Eren turned toward the door, giving Jean a nice view of her butt.

'Wow it's perfect. Oh my God why I am I thinking about this.' Jean flipped over in the bed to hide his face, messing up his cloth. He reajusted it, and flopped back onto his... well, back.

Little did the two know, a silver eye was watching them from God-knows-where (the crack of the door), a dark, jealousy-filled aura surrounding his being.

Eren was in her room once again, much like she was earlier. A familiar sudden flicker of the candle indicated that she was not alone.

There stood the Corporal in the door way, ominously.

Eren scrambled off her bed to salute him. "Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you with?"

"Eren." The way he said her name caused her to shiver, and she gave a soft smile.

"Yes, Levi? Uh, heichou?" She added on, almost slapping herself for her screw-up.

"Just Levi. And. I'm not feeling well. Take care of me." He crossed his arms, glaring at her in a menacing way, but she knew his intentions.

She thought it was cute. He was jealous. "Nothing to worry about, Levi."

"What was that?"

"Nevermind, come with me." She chuckled, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

(VOILA. I PULLED THAT OUT OF THIN AIR.)

(Not literally.)

(I love you all.)


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

"Corporal Levi wants to speak with you in his office." Stated Petra, and Jean stiffened in his seat at the table he sat at, nearly dropping his spoon in his soup. He slowly turned his head toward the woman, swallowing thickly.

Petra looked pretty indifferent about this, but she offered a sympathetic smile, for the Corporal usually never called in anyone to his office unless they'd done something extremely, extremely regrettable.

Needless to say, many people have learned their lessons, whether it be not to litter or to be serious during training and not throw things at other people.

More specifically mud.

Jean shivered at the memory and nodded. "Yes ma'am." WIth that, she left. The others at the table stared at the two-toned hair-ed male, wondering what exactly he'd done wrong.

Knowing exactly what they were thinking merely from their incredulous stares, Jean flashed a look that said, 'beats me' and shrugged.

Once he finished, he put his dishes where the dish washers could access them easily, before hesitantly making his way to Corporal Levi's office.

He arrived, trembling with slight fear, before taking a deep breath and calming down his inner turmoil, which screamed all the while, 'run for your life while you still can.'

Jean raised a fist to the door, almost contemplating leaving when it opened.

"Oh, Kirschtein. Come in." The Corporal's monotone voice and apathetic expression shook him to the very core of his being.

"Y-yessir." He replied, nervousness clear in his voice, to which the raven raised an eyebrow at.

"I'm not going to rip your head off. I just need to talk to you." Though, the look in his obsidion-blue eyes said otherwise.

Jean gulped, before standing in front of the Corporal's desk, whom had sat down in a (very uncomfortable-looking) chair on the other side.

"Tell me, Kirschtein. What relation do you have to Eren?" The other asked, voice low and dangerous.

"He-She and I graduated together, in the 104th." He gave himself a mental pat on the back for managing to keep his voice calm and collected.

"Is that so. Nothing more, nothing less?" The Corporal questioned, and this confused Jean more than it scared him, much to his surprise.

"Uh..." He began, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Nothing more, nothing less." The male repeated the other's words, yet Levi didn't look convinced at all.

"Do you.. harbor feelings for Eren, Kirschtein?" The accusing tone in his voice nearly made Jean jump.

"N-no, not at all!" He stammered, though, it was a lie.

He wasn't quite sure of how he felt about Eren.

"Listen here, you little siht. Eren does not belong to you. I am her Corporal, her keeper. You, are nothing but a snot-nosed brat who happened to graduate in the same class. No more, no less. You're dismissed." Levi stated bluntly.

"But-." Jean started, but the Corporal's glare made him stop before he said anything stupid.

"I said, _you're dismissed._" His tone sent fearful shivers up the other's back, who visibly paled all the while. He gave a quick and sloppy salute before racing out of the room.

-Timeskip. :D-

Levi tore his silver gaze away from the papers placed neatly on his desk when a knock at his door resounded throughout the room. "Come in."

Eren's head poked it, before a smile adorned her face. "I brought you tea, sir."

He nodded and gestured her forward whilst turning his attention back to the paper in his hand.

Though, on the inside, he was slightly happy she took the time to make him tea.

She set a small plate with a teacup on his test, pouring the tea after she did.

"Why didn't you just pour it before coming here?" The raven questioned, confused as to why she wouldn't just do it then. He didn't let the confusions how, though.

"Oh, well, if I did, I was afraid I was going to spill it, you know?" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, Eren." Levi spoke after a few moments, causing the other to jump.

"Yes?" She offered a smile, but his features didn't change.

"Do you like that Kirschtein kid?" At this, Eren's eyes widened with bewilderment to the question.

"No? Why would you ask that?" Levi didn't say anything; he stared her down, deep into the depths of her turquoise eyes for confirmation.

Once he felt satisfied, he nodded. "Just checking."

"Aren't we.. you know, a thing?" She asked, and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah." He finally voiced, and she wrung the hem of her shirt, staring at it. Levi's eyes followed, catching glimpses of the sun-kissed skin of her hips. Delightful.

'Not sarcastically, though.' He thought to himself.

"Well, then that means that I'm yours and yours alone. There's nothing to get worried about, so just trust me, 'kay?" She voiced her thoughts, and brought her gaze up to meet Levi's grey-blue.

Levi honestly wanted to rush over to her and cuddle the h3ll out of her, for he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, the way she acted.

Much different from her usual head-strong, corageous self, he concluded as a smile graced her bronze features, pearly white standing out brightly.

"Hn. I see. I suppose you're right." He stated, looking back down at the long-forgotten document, but thoughts were racing through his mind a mile a second, so he couldn't find it in himself to concentrate properly on what the words said.

"You sounded slightly jealous." Eren pointed out, and a scowl made its way onto his porcelain face.

"There's nothing to be jealous about." He denied, but Eren knew better. Nonetheless, she didn't say anything further on the matter.

"Is there anything else you would like?" She offered, and it took Levi everything he had in him not to say, 'You.'

"No, that should be all." With this Eren nodded.

"Alright. See you later then." She made her way to the door.

"Eren." He spoke up once again, right as her hand touched the handle of the door.

"Yes sir?"

"First off, drop the 'sir'. It makes me feel old. Second..." He trailed off, and she gave him a look that urged him to continue.

A small smile was apparent to her. "Thank you."

With that, she left a flustered mess.

A smile looked nice on her Corporal's face.


End file.
